A Guild Master's Nightmare
by KKeeper808
Summary: Ziris Coldwater is now the Guild Master of the Thieves Guild, and she wants so much to be the best thief in the place. But when she forgets to lock the door of a house she sneaks into, how will affect the respect she has earned? (I don't own Elder Scrolls V)


**Howdy! I thought I'd upload this because I realized that y'all probably wanted something, and I won't be able to upload anything for a while because school's back in session. **

***shudders inwardly***

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. This was also inspired by a _Full House_ episode. **

**Me and my t.v. shows.**

* * *

Ziris successfully picked the lock on the door of the house she was breaking into without causing a panic, and she opened it silently, shutting it with the same noise: none. She paused to listen for any sound of movement, and when she heard none, she released a breath and started to sneak around the house, looking for the item she was supposed to be stealing.

She finally found it, a golden, jeweled candlestick, on a shelf in the back room of the house, and she grins at her accomplishment, knowing it was a free ride from here on, as long as she could get out of the house before the owners came back. She hurried back to the front door, only to be met by a familiar form dressed in fine clothing. She lets out a groan as her eyes drift upwards to meet his.

"I left the door unlocked, huh?"

He nods, and she sighs, straightening up from her crouch, pulling back the hood she wore on her head and brushing back her hair. "This isn't the first time you left the door unlocked," Brynjolf chides her, and bites her lip guiltily.

"I know, I forgot. I don't usually sneak into houses during the day, and I forgot. Vex told me that she need the candlestick as soon as possible an-" She breaks off her explanation, and her gaze fixes on the red-haired Nord. "Wait, how did you know that I was here?"

"I was watching you, lass. I saw you shaking from halfway across the market. That was a poor attempt at getting into a house quietly. I had to keep the guard from coming in here after you," he tells her.

"No way. I've never been caught sneaking into a house!" she exclaims.

"Well, you did. And not just by me, but by everyone. Come on in, guys," Brynjolf says, pulling open the door. Ziris steps back as every member of the guild steps into the house, all complaining and tsking at her sloppiness.

Delvin was the first to greet her, but not kindly. "Z, what were you thinkin', tryin' to sneak in 'ere like that? You were louder than a heard of mammoths, and as obvious as one who drops from th' sky!"

She twiddles her thumbs, looking at him with a furrowed brow. "Really?" she squeaks.

Vex pushes through the male members closest to Ziris, a scowl on her face. Before she could say anything, the blonde holds up a hand. "No. I don't even want to hear it. You screwed up your job, so you can count on not having another one from me for a long time," she growls.

"How long?" Ziris ventures.

Vex pretends to ponder her question for a moment. "Oh, I don't know. How about never?"

Ziris' jaw drops. "What? I screwed up once and you toss me out like you never heard of me?"

"Well, Vex has a point, lass. You're our Guild Master; you should be the best damn thief in the place," Brynjolf comments, seeming to emerge from nowhere beside the blonde thief. "Now that I think about it, Vex-" She look at him, a smile on her face. "You're a better infiltrator than Ziris. Why didn't we choose you to be Guild Master?"

"Last time I checked, it was because she killed Mercer," Ziris interjects, talking about herself in third person in an attempt to draw attention back to herself.

The two thieves ignored her, and Vex blinked at Brynjolf. "You really think I'm a good infiltrator?" she asks, and Brynjolf nods.

"Of course. You infiltrated my heart, didn't you?" he asks, and Vex grinned.

"Oh, Brynny…"

Ziris makes a disgusted face as she turns away, mouthing the word, 'Brynny?'

"Ah, Vexxie, kiss me, love," Brynjolf says, grabbing Vex and spinning her around, leaning her backwards and pressing a kiss to her lips. Ziris gazes at this in desperation.

"No!"

She feels a hand on her shoulder, and turns to see Delvin grinning at her, eyebrows jumping up and down suggestively. She glares at him and yanks away. "No!" she exclaims once more.

"Lass." It came from Brynjolf's mouth as he kissed Vex continuously, and Ziris shook her head.

"No."

"Lass."

"No."

"Lass!"

"No."

"Lass, wake up!"

Ziris jerks awake as someone shakes her, and she gazes around widely for a moment until her gazes lands on Brynjolf, who was standing over her bed in the Cistern, and worried look on his face. "Oh Bryn! Thank Talos you're not kissing Vex!" She reaches up and hooks her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her.

He hugs her back willing, if not a bit confused. "Why would I be kissing Vex?"

"Oh, Brynjolf, it was horrible! I forgot to lock the door, and you saw me. And then there were mammoths coming from the sky, and then you and Vex were kissing, and then Delvin wanted to kiss me-"

"Whoa, lass. Slow down," Bryn says, pulling back a bit. "What are you talking about?"

"My dream. I screwed up on a job and everyone in the Guild saw me. Then you all just… discarded me like I was nothing. Everyone said that I shouldn't screw up because I'm the Guild Master. I just… I didn't know what was happening. I felt like the worst thief in the world," she says quietly, and Brynjolf gazes at her, his hand reaching down to stroke her cheek.

"Why in the world would you have a dream like that?" he asks her, and she sits up with a sigh.

"I just feel like I fail one job, I'll fail everything, including the Guild. I've worked so hard to get us to where we are now, everyone has, and if I do one thing wrong, everything we've worked for will just tumble and fall." She gazes down at her hands. "Everyone will be angry, and it'll be all my fault."

Brynjolf shakes his head. "There is no way that would happen. And definitely not me kissing Vex. Lass, you've done more for the Guild than anyone has done in twenty years. No one would drop you if you ruined one job."

She glances at him, same look as when she had spoken to Delvin in her dream on her face. "Really?" she whimpers.

Brynjolf smiles at her and nods, running his fingers through her hair in an attempt to untangle it. "Really."

"Bryn, I…" She trails off and pulls him towards her by the belt on his armor, pressing her lips to his. His smile never left his face as he kissed her back, moving his hand to the back of her neck. She pulls back after a moment, however, and gazes at him. "You never called Vex "Vexxie", did you?"

He wrinkles his nose at the nickname. "No. Why?"

She smiles and rubs her nose against his. "No reason."

Brynjolf grins again and pulls her lips back to his by the hand on her neck, and she wraps her arms around his to strengthen the kiss, before she pulls back again. "Will you knock it off and let me kiss you, Guild Master?" he asks.

"She never called you "Brynny"?"

"No. No one has." He glances away for a moment, one eyebrow raised. "Well, Delvin did. Once."

"Why once?" Ziris asks, and Brynjolf smiles.

"I knocked him in the chin so hard he couldn't say anything for a week." She grins too and he turns back to her. "So, now, can I kiss you?"

"Yeah, you can."

He lifts her chin so that her lips were touching his. They kissed solidly for a moment, until Brynjolf pulled back. She looks at him, eyebrow raised. "Well, look who pulled away this time."

He studies her for a moment, the corner of his lip raising. "Vexxie?"

She laughs and returns her lips to his. _I'm definitely cut out for this job._

* * *

**Ahah. Dreams. **

**I had a weird dream last night. I was in my English classroom, and I set off the fire alarm. Y'see, I wanted to take a picture of the four kids in the back of the classroom looked like the four boys from _Stand By Me_, and I wanted to show my mom. **

**So, me, being my genius dream self, set a stick on fire like I was going to take a picture that way. **

***looks around* **

**I'm even stupider in my dreams than I am in real life.**

**Anyway, someone hands me a camera, and so I blow out the fire on the stick, and the smoke causes the smoke alarm to go off. I woke up before I got in trouble, though, which is good. I think the saddest part is I knew I was being retarded by lighting the stick on fire in the first place.**

**Anyone know a good shrink located in the Phoenix area of Arizona?**


End file.
